a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game apparatus, and, more particularly, to a board game apparatus in which there are stackable domino-like pieces having markings or other surface indicia that are to be matched in vertical register.
b. Related Art
Games in which players alternately place tiles or other playing pieces adjacent to previously played pieces in such a way that a correlated relationship is established exist in the prior art, a particular example of such a game being dominoes. In dominoes, as is well known, a set of tiles is provided, with the upper surface of each block or tile being divided into individual fields or segments bearing a pattern of dots, usually between one and six in number. The tiles are played alternately on a playing surface, with one segment of each piece being placed adjacent a segment of another piece having a matching number of dots.
The game of dominoes is well established and is enjoyed by a great many people throughout the world. Nevertheless, the two-dimensional nature of the game imposes a certain limit on the amount of strategy and skill involved, so that the challenge of the game is lessened somewhat for greatly experienced players. The two-dimensional aspect also means that the pieces quickly spread out over the playing surface, so that a very large surface is required if a large number of pieces are being used; this is a notable drawback when there is no large table or similar surface available for use, or where there are several players seated or moving about the playing area, as at a party, for example.
A number of variants on dominoes have been proposed in an effort to add a new element of interest and challenge. Some of these, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,461 (Pavlovich) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,695 (Hess), although interesting, have raised the level of complexity to the point where it is very difficult for the game to be enjoyed as a simple pastime, or it is too difficult to be played by children. In other instances, such as the games shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,040 (McElhaney) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,526 (Schubert) the variants have provided very little additional challenge, or have simplified the game to the point where it is no longer enjoyable for adults.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a game involving the placing of tiles or similar playing pieces in a correlative relationship that expands on the strategies and other challenges presented by dominoes and similar games. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a game that effectively employs three-dimensional relationships between the pieces in order to achieve such challenges. Still further, there exists a need for such a game in which a comparatively large number of pieces can be played within a relatively small area. Still further, there exists a need for such a game that is sufficiently challenging to be enjoyable for adult use, but which is not so complex that the game cannot be played in a relatively easy manner by children or as a relaxed pastime.